


A Devil's Punisment

by Katygirl345



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Choking, Chubby, Clothes tearing, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Licking, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katygirl345/pseuds/Katygirl345
Summary: Ritsu (OC) is a half wolf and half human being who enjoys sneaking around eavesdropping on conversations in which she has never been caught in the act by Luci himself ! She also gets punished by satan and Luci!!?
Relationships: Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Devil's Punisment

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BEAAAAAAAAACHES!!! jk I have returned my otome fans!! I was inspired by a fan fic on AO3 called Three's company please go check out that author's work ! and also Discord roleplay inspired me
> 
> I had intentions on adding rope bondage but I totally forgot since I Kept having to start over on my fan fic every single I exited out by mistake! T~T Enjoy guys!!!

Ritsu was half human and half wolf being. She was 20 years, who loves to play games, read, write, draw and watch anime. One of her most favorite things to do was sneaking around and eavesdropping on people's conversation especially she's around Lucifer's office. One day, Ritsu was walking through the hallways, when she came across Lucifer's office. She has never been caught for eavesdropping that is until today

She immediately looked through window of the room and noticed that Luci was having a conversation with someone inside of his office. _" Oh he must be talking someone in his office!" ,_ a small smirk came a cross her lips as she decided eavesdropp in their conversation. " _Well I guess I should eavesdrop on their conversation since I have nothig better to that is!"_

She giggled and listened in on their converstion.

A few minuntes later, after conversation was over a young female walked out of Lucifer's office. Ritsu puffed up her cheeks as hoped for something interesting to happen. " _Geez what a boring conversation and waste of time! Well I guess I should get going---!_

Then suddenly, Luci stared at her while she was standing in front of the door and asked. "Ritsu? How long have you been standing?" 

Ritsu eyes widened with shock as turned around as she realized that she was caught by none other than Luci himself for the very first time. " _Oh SHIT!! I've been caught red handed!!!" ,_ as she paused for a moment and began to sweat, " _Okay Ritsu Just calm down and make up an excuse!_ I'm just a figment of your imagination!", as she smiled nervously hoping that he would buy it.

With stern look on his face, Luci immediately pulled her tail and into his office as he closed the door shut. From there on, he plopped Ritsu down in a chair as he asked. " My dear Ritsu, have you been sneaking and eavesdropping on people's conversation

Ritsu pulled down her skirt to cover up her thick thighs as she gulped nervously, " N-No! besides I have no idea what you're talking about anyways!", while smiling nervously.

The room went silent for a moment, as Luci let out a small sigh. " So that's your answer then, I see!"

Suddenly out of no where, He takes hold her wrists and pulls her down on the couch as he gets on top of her while pinning down her hands. Ritsu angrily demanded "Hey whats the big idea! I told you the truth and everything--!"

**RIP!**

Ritsu's eyes widened with surprise as she heard the sound her stocking teared apart by Luci. She nervously asked. "W-Wait a min..... did you just rip my stockings!?" , as she blushed bright red.

He chuckled and answered. " Of course I did! Besides I know you're hiding something from me and also lying to me as well! For that I'll have to punish you for that!"

Then Satan immediately walked into the room, " Hey Luci, I came to dropped some off papers from Diav--!", as he eyes widened with suprised as he saw a what was going on. " Oh I'm sorry did I walk at a bad time? I can come back at a another time!"

Ritsu let out a small sigh with relief. " Oh speak of the devil! Thank goodness your here Satan--! MM!"

Luci interuppted her by putting his hand over her mouth. " No actually you came at the right time!" 

She gulped nervously, _"I don't like where this is going!?"_

Many Hours later, Ritsu, Luci, and Satan were in Luci's room with Satan pinning Ritsu's hands down on Luci's bed. Something came up in Satan's head as he asked. " Hey Luci! Have you ever seen Ritsu naked before?"

Luci answered. " Actually I haven't seen it at all!"

Satan nodded " Oh I see.....WHAT WAIT!!!", as his eyes widened with suprise.

"I haven't seen her body naked before but I know she's hiding something from me after I ripped her stockings! So I'm curious right now about her body type is", as he sighed. " So I hoping to undress her until I see it!"

"You're right! now I'm curious about her body type as well!", as Satan wondered.

He turned towards Ritsu as he ordered. " Now undress!"

" No I won't!", As she angrily answered.

Luci's eyes widened with shock as he furiously answered. "Excuse me what did you just say to me?" 

She rolled her eyes as she answered with sass. " You heard me! I said no you pervert!! _And besides I would rather not let them see my body! I don't know how they would react if the saw it !"_

With a stern look on his face, he demanded. " Oh really is that so! Satan grabbed her legs and move a side."

From there on, Satan move aside and grabbed her legs as Luci got on top her as he reached for a pair handcuffs from his drawers. She demanded. "Hey wait a min what are you planning to do with handcuff---!?"

**CLICK**

Suddenly, her eyes widened her eyes with surprise as she hear the handcuffs attached to both of her hands and nervously answered. " Wait did you just handcuff my hands together!!?"

Luci smirked at her. " Of course did! and if you're not going to underess for me then I'll have to do it my self!"

From there on, he started to undress her uniform in order to see her body and left only her bra and underwear on as soon as he saw her bare skin. Suddenly Luci's eyes widened with surprise as he answered. "R-Ritsu!! I-I didn't know!!"

Ritsu immediately broke free of their grasp as she scoot to the corner to of his bed and blushed embarassingly as she yelled. "Y-You didn't see anything at all! _Oh no, They know !! What my body looks likes now that they've seen it!" ,_ she immediately curled up her tail to hide her body. Ritsu's body was a bit chubby especially for her stomach as well. she did indeed have some big breast and thicc thighs. But on top of all that she had very nice figure.

Both Satan and Luci were very surprise to see her body in a bit chubby form

Satan asked with a stern look on his. " Well this is unexcepted? I didn't did know she liked to eat just like Beel!" 

" Yea to think she enjoys eating just like Beel!", as he chuckled while undoing his tie and removing gloves, "Its pretty cute if I don't say so myself!"

"Well I couldn't agree more!"

As Satan removed his shirt to reveal his sexy musclar body and unbuckled his pants. "Let me guess you thinking of the same thing as I was? "

Luci answered. " Of course I was! Why don't we make this a competition instead to see who can turn her on the most?", as he took out a small sex vibrator toy from one drawers.

"Please is that a challenge I hear?", as Satan rolled his eyes.

Making up there minds, they immediately walked over to bed to where Ritsu was. Then suddenly without any reaction Ritsu was placed onto Luci's lap without a doubt. She immediately realized. "EH WHAT THE!? Satan are you shir--!!!! MM--!"

From there on, Luci kissed her on the lips very seductively and passionately as he forcely pushes his tongue inside & starts massaging her together. Meanwhile, Satan opens up my legs and rubs the crotch area of her panties "My My its seems like you're already wet!" , as he teased, "Ritsu are you a Virgin? "

She moaned and parted her lips from his and heavily breathed, " S-Shut up Satan that's none of your business! and also has gotten into you guys!!!! _Usually they aren't like this with me!!"_

" What are you saying ? We devils can't have our fun?? Hmm?", As Satan chuckled and licked her sensitive private area.

"MM! S-Satan not there!!! and its not like that!!", As she started to blush and moaned softly, " _Yup somethings gotten into them! I don't know even why!!? But suddenly I feel so turned on right now!!"_

Luci begin unhooking her bra, and exposing her bare breasts as he whispered into her wolf ears. " Oh goodness me! I didn't know you had some nice breasts and can also tell that your nipples are hard! I wondered what sounds you would make when I pressed on them?" , as he nip the top of her wolf ears and press slightly down on her nipples as she moaned softly. This was the first time Ritsu has ever felt something good just like this before. She immedaitely felt very aroused right now. _" Oh Jesus fuck me! This feels so good right now!!"_

Then suddenly out of no where she moaned out. "OH YES DADDY!!!"

The room went immediately silent for a moment as Luci and Satan widened their eyes with surprised. At all the same time they tought, " _DID I JUST SAY!!!!!.......DID SHE JUST SAY ......... YES DADDY!!!!?"_

She smiled nervously as she answered." OOPS, My bad! It kinda slipped out hehehe!"

Furrowing his brow, he let out a small sigh as he used his tie as a blindfold to cover over my eyes. "H-Hey why did it get dark all of sudden?", as she asked while being covered with the blindfold.Then he immedaitely laid down her stomach flat on the bed as he reached for a long whip that was mean for whipping their partner. " Well now this interesting! Ritsu it seems like you become one little naughty little girl! I think its time for your real punishment!", as he extend the whip and lifted up her hips.

" W-wait what do you mean by real punish---! AH! L-Luci!! that hurts please stop!", as she cried out.

  
Luci begin to whip her ass as swelled up bright red and left whip marks on her ass. Luci chuckled as he contiuned to whip her ass, "Ohoho? And why should I stop? This is your punishment for lying and defying me!"

She begged as tears flowed down her cheeks, " Luci I-I'm begging please you to please stop! AA--! I'll do it anything!?"

"Oh you'll do anything for me? How do I know that you aren't lying to me?"

"I promise you that'll listen to everything you say to me and I won't defy you!! Just make it stop already!" , as she begged once again.

Luci let out a small sigh as he stopped whipping, " Well If you really mean it.... then I'll stop whipping you, but only one condition! You have listen to everything me and Satan say to you! Do you understand?"

Ritsu nodded silently

He smirked at her as he answered. "Good girl! Satan let Ritsu sit on your lap!"

" Oi! Shut it, you perv! You're not the boss of me, I can do whatever I want!", as he frowned while switching positions with Luci as he sat Ritsu on her lap. Suddenly, Satan's eyes widened with surprise as soon as he touched her skin. "R-Ritsu I didn't know that your skin was so beautiful! Never have ever seen a person with Chocolate brown skin on them!"

She immeidaitely blushed instensely. "Y-You really think so Satan!?" 

Ritsu begin to feel happy and warm inside, she knew that they both excepted her body type no matter what size it was and which it made her feel very happy with herself. Meanwhile, Luci spreaded her legs wide as he pulled down her panties and exposing her private areas! He took out a small vibrator as he placed it inside the wet hole of hers. He then turned it on and raised its lowest settings.

**Buzz!**

Ritsu moaned. " AH! I felt something moving inside!!"

Her body began to quake and quiver as the vibriation from the vibriator moved around from her inside. Ritsu started to breathe heavily as well as for her body betraying her from them this point on! A small smirk came across Luci's lip as he ordered. " Don't you dare cum Ritsu, until I say so! If you can do that then I'll let you go free and forget about your punishment for today!"

Ritsu silently nodded trying her best not to cum.

Satan carressed her cheeks as he turned her face towards his. " Oi Ritsu, pay no attention to him! I just look at me for a second!", As he kissed her lips deeply with passion. He clicked his teeth as soon their tongues began to roll over each other. The warmness of his mouth, made Ritsu want to lust for more hunger as they contiuned kiss each other while quickly pausing a letting their breathes touch each other. Satan immediately places a hand her breasts and started to massage them. 

" _Satan's such a damn good kisser!",_ as she paused for moment.

Suddenly, Luci raised up the vibriation levels coming from the vibriator itself. Ritsu began to moan with pleasure while she kissed Satan. " Heh like you're enjoying this vibrator! I placed inside of you!",As Luci chuckled as he contuined to raise up the vibrator's highest levels.

She contiuned to moan heavily as she held her breathe and holding back her body. " _I don't think I can't hold it in much longer!"_ , As she thought, " _Think I'm gonna.....!"_

Before she knew her body had betrayed her as some of the sweet honey nectar came out from her private areas and spattered onto Luci's face. The room went silent once again, Ritsu immedaitely took off her blindfold and was surprised to what had happened. "O-Oh no! I'm am so sorry luci!! I didn't mean to cum without your permission!!!" , as she nervously apologized. " _OKAY NOW I FUCKED UP!!!!?"_

Luci immediately licked the sweet honey nectar off his lips as he smirked. "Well now its seems like you came! I guess I should stop holding back!" 

From there on, he removed his school and exposed his muscular body while unbuckling his pants as well. " Brother dear, why we get this party started?" , as he reached for one of her breasts and began to suck the nipples. 

"Luci! N-Not there!!!", As she blushed intensely and moaned.

Satan rolled his eyes once again . "Called me Brother dear one more time! and I'll start calling you Luci!", as he smiled evily, "But then again I would really like to see more of her body", as he kissed down on her neck.

Ritsu moaned softly once again,"MM--! N-not you too Satan!!! _Well at least they're not fingering me!"_

But without her realizing it, their hands we're very close to her private areas and without a doubt they started rubbing it. Her body flinched with arousal as her nipples hardened once again. " H-Hey no please not there!!! Its very sensitive down!! AH--! _I can't believe they're rubbing down there at a time like this!!",_ As she got flustered all sudden.

Ignoring her words, their fingers push into her private areas and begin to slowly finger her slowly from the inside. Ritsu felt very aroused more than ever as her heart began to skip a beat. Their fingers starting moving faster from the inside inside than before as sweet honey nectar drippped out from her private areas. Her clit contiunes to throbbed with arousal.

Ritsu begged. "No p-please stop!! I-I don't like when you touch me right there---! AH" 

They immediately took bite down her skin in order for her to stop talking at least until they finished fingering her. She bit down on her lower lip as her body betrayed her once and begging them to touch even more! Few minutes later, they pulled out their fingers very quickly as it dripped with her sweet nectar. She moaned once agian.

" AH! please don't stop!"

Luci smirked at her and licked his fingers dripping with the sweet honey nectar of hers. " Ohoho I thought you wanted us to stop? Or do you us to contiuned though?"

She whimpered. "Yes please do contiune!!"

Ritsu was already driven down to lust and eagerly enough wanting to have more. Luci pick her slowly and place her on the bed and used the keys to unlocked cuffs that were placed her hand. Luci chuckled. "Good Girl! I make sure you get enough pleasure until the day is over!" 

She nodded while shlyly covering up her breasts and private areas as she answered. "P-Please be gentle with me!!!" 

"Gentle you say? Ha! Please don't make me laugh!, as he chuckled while spreading her legs wide," I'm both rough and gentle at the same time you know!" 

From there on, he leaned forward and starting licking her most private areas, as she begin to moan very loud as his tongue pushed its way inside of her. "Fuck Yes! Luci whatever you're doing....... Don't you dare stop!!"

Satan chuckled while he answered. " Now someone's bossing you around!"  
  


His tongue went further and deeper as he licked the walls from inside of her. he started tasting some her sweet honey nectars as he flicked his tongue from the inside. Ritsu grasp hold of the sheets as she moaned with arousal.

Satan started twitch his brow, he pulled Ritsu's arm away from Luci as he hissed at him. "I think you had your fun already! now its my turned!", as he smirked at her as he pulled her down the bed and whispered into one of her wolf ears. "Now be a good girl and sit on my chest for me!", as he ordered.

She confusedly nodded obediently as she sat on his bare muscular chest. Suddenly then, without any warning Satan immediately pulls Ritsu's hips closer to him, as she gently moves her knees foward until his head were between her thick thighs. " Well now I can see your sweet chubby stomach now!",as he chuckled while pinching the sides of her stomach, "You know something.... I wonder why you wear stocking under your skirt all the time?"

Luci asked. " I've been wondering the same thing myself?" 

She gulped nervously as she answered. "Well its because.... I'm shy to show my thicc thighs! I don't know how you would react if you guys found out that I was a bit chubby!" 

" So thats reason? You know I don't care about size your body or your body type! I think you're cute and beautiful at the same time!", As he smiled as he slid his tongues inside the wet holes of her and placed both his hands on her inner thighs. Ritsu cover her hands over her mouth to hold back her moans. She could feel his tongue traveling further and further inside of her as he licked her sweet honey nectar from the walls inside. She begun dripping some of the sweet honey nectar streaming down her legs. Ritsu couldn't helpb but feel even more aroused than before and a lewd sound slipped out from her mouth as she cried out his name.

"A-Ah! S-Satan if you do that I'll---! Ah" 

She was feeling lustfull aroused that a pressure builded up inside cause her to drip out more of her sweet honey nectar into his mouth. " Heh It seems like your dripping so much that I can seem to help myself!", As he chuckled while sucking after finishing up. " Its seems like I'm eating you up some much right now! That there won't be any dessert left for the both of us! Maybe I outperformed you, Luci?", As he smirked at Luci.

Luci rolled his eyes while answering. " Tsk, this competition isn't over until one of wins, why don't you ask her if she wants us to stop? "

Then Satan asked, " Well Ritsu do you want us to stop?"

Ritsu heavily breathed very lustfully as she begged. " N-No way I want to receive more pleasure! More please!"

" Well, you heard her!", as as Satan chuckled as he sat up on the bed, " Very well then! Ritsu you've been such a good girl right now! I'll think I'll give you reward!"

Satan pulled down his undwear, exposing his erected cock out, as he leaned her back on the bed. From there on, He spread out her legs out and immediately inserted himself inside of her. Ritsu's body started stuttered and flinch as she felt his hard cock go inside of her. " Ah!! S-Satan!!? you gotten so hard!! So big!!", as she moaned and her sen.

Satan chuckled once again, " Heh, thanks for the complient love! But the fun hasn't started just yet!", as he lifted up her hips with both hands. 

He started thrust at a slow rhythmatic pace inside of her. Ritsu's body started to move up and down to in order to match his pace tempo. Suddenly, Satan begin to even thrust even faster as her lust for hunger started to crave for more! Ritsu eventually started forgets about Luci's is still behind her and their competition was still going on. Satan lifts up one her legs in the air to get into futher and deeper inside.

While he was doing that, he kissed eventually down on her legs to thighs while keeping his eyes on hers. Ritsu heavily panted out for air, as her breast begin to bounce up and down. " Oh Fuck YES!!! MORE MORE!!!!", as she lustfully begged.

Satan immediately grabbed both her breasts to hold them from bouncing around to much. Ritsu was almost at her breaking point as she digged her nails into his thighs. From there on, He started slaming his cock inside very violenty as he bit down on her neck roughly.

Ritsu cried out. " AH SATAN NOT TO ROUGH!!!!!!!" 

Her orgasm dissolved into pleasure and unable to know how long she can take this as her walls begin started to tighten up. Satan immediates bites down his bottom lips contain his moans and watches her cum more of her sweet honey nectar. After many thrusts , He release some cum as it filled up inside of herself. From there on, Ritsu removed her body off his cock as she collaspes on the bed. " _Ah for fuck sake's I don't know much longer I can take this!"_ , as she tried to get out of the bed. " _Maybe I should try to escape while--!"_

But before she tried to escape, Luci immediately pulled her back on to his bed and in his lap. He answeredd, " Ohoho where do you think you're going! Ritsu, Now Satan's had his turned to fuck you, Its now my turn!"

  
Spreading her legs wide, he also pulled down both his underwear and pants as of exposing his erected cock as well. Ritsu gulped nervously as she tried beg. " Luci why don't you use a condom? For prot--! AH!"

Ritsu felt another hard cock inserted into her inside. Luci whispered into her wolf ears. "Oh whose says I'm using a condom! I'm doing this naturally, now that you've been obedient to Satan, its time for you to Obey me! so don't you dare try to resist or defy me ? Understood?", he ordered.

She silently nodded. " _Welp oh for Fuck's sake I guess it can't be helped."_

Luci smirked at her. " That's my good girl!", as he begin to pace his thrusts from the inside. Fireworks started lit up inside of Ritsu's belly as she moaned lustfully and seductively while crying out

" OH YES DADDY!" 

Suddenly, Luci immediately pulled her hair while slamming her on the bed while on the side her the of body. From there on, he immediately lifted up one of her legs while contiuning to pounding her insides. " So you intentionally keep calling me daddy? hmmm?" , as he chuckled, " It seems Satan has taught be a bad girl and a slut while you was riding him! Well I'll have to punish you for making such a lewd moan with him, but don't you worry! I'll make sure you don't step out of line ever again!"

Then out of nowhere, He start to spank her ass as her body shuddered while reaching for one of the pillows to try and endure pain. " I-I'm Sorry LUCI!!!", as she cried out. Her ass was beginning to swell again and red handprint was left there.

Without a doubt, his thrusts a lot faster as he groaned in very chaotic state. Ritsu's breasts begin to bounce up and down again as she moaned franticallly and loudly while still hiding her face under the pillow. Eventually, Luci pulled on her hair very tightly forcing her look up and make eye contact at Satan smirking at her.

Satan chuckled, "Careful Luci! you might just break her neck by mistake!"

Rolling his eyes and ignoring Satan's words, he leaned over to one of her wolf ears with a tickling warmthess of his breath as he whispered.

"Ristu you're being such a good girl with so much obedience!", as he mummurs, "Actually an obedient wolf girl who is a good girl!"

From there He continues to pull on her hair with tight grasp while contiuning to slam and pounding inside of her and hitting her g-spot. Ritsu started to drown with pleasure as the her walls started tighten up once again. Luci's curses as pulls his cock out and releasing her hair with excitement as soon as her walls had tightened. " For Fuck's sakes Ritsu ! You sure do know how to please a man!", as Luci smirked at her.

He ordered. " Now lye on your stomach like a good girl", as he looked at her with a smile of don't you dare defy disobey

She silently nodded as she lied down her stomach. He immediately lifts up her hips and slams his cocks inside of her once again but this time thrusts at slow pace. From there on, he bit down on her back and left multiple bites marks on her back. The more and more Ritsu felt very aroused the less she tried to resist him. Ritsu graps hold on the sheets once agian as she moaned very sinfully. " OH FUCK ME!!! YES MORE!!!!" 

Suddenly his thrusts became a lot faster than before as her breast were pressed on the bed as they tried to bounced again. Not only that but his nails began to digging throught the skin of her hips. She bit down on her lips to hold back her moans. Luci chuckled at her once again." Well Well its like you're enjoying this as much as I am! Now be a good girl and lift up one of your legs.

She nodded and lifted up one of her legs.

From there on, Luci immediately slowly turned over her body on back without removing his cocking. Pushing her knees foward and pressed on her chest, he immediately slams into her one last time. Her breasts begin to bounce up and down once again,as her mind started to go fuzzy all of suddenly. Ritsu knew that he was almost reaching up to her to core and going past her limits. "L-Luci!!!", as she cried out his name.

Luci asked. "Ritsu are you okay?"

"Y-Yes!", as she blushed intensily knowing he had already reach to her core and his cum had already filled it up.

"Now's that my good girl!", as he smirked while contiuned to thrust for the last time, " I need you to relax a little and I promise you this won't hurt at all!"

She nodded silently for the last time. Then out of nowhere, He immedaitely places both of hands on her neck and gentles chokes her the very first time while he dominating her. He slams one last time into her and filling up to her core. A few hours later, Ritsu was in the bathroom looking super exhausted. She looked immediately in the mirror at all the bite marks on her neck and back that Satan and Luci had given to her. "For fuck's who knew that two can be super rough in bed!", as she let out a small sigh with stern look on her face.   
  


Meanwhile, Satan and Luci begin judging each other see who had won the competition," Clearly I won the competition!", As Luci answered while smirking.

Satan rolled eyes as he argued, " No I'm technically the winner! You just made her cum twice!"

" Well why don't we ask her to make the decision who should be declared the winner!", Luci responded

As soon as Ritsu came out from the bathroom, both brothers asked. "Tell us won the competition Ritsu?" 

Rolling her eyes as she frowned. " The both you did! Now let me rest so that I can get ready for dinner! later", She immediately used her button down shirt as pjs and lied on the bed exhausted. 

" Also I'm holding you two accountable for this! and Luci you owe me some new stocking!"

Luci chuckled as he answered. " If you hadn't told me the truth earlier then none of this would happen!", and rubbed her back.

Ritsu mumbled. "Whateva you say!", as she directly fell asleep

**Epilogue**

Many hours, Everyone was at the dinner table eating dinner all except Ritsu. Asmo looked over at her asked. "Ritsu what's the matter? you seem a bit down today.

She let out small sigh as she forced a smiled and answered. " It's fine really! I'm just not that hungry!"

Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened with shock as they shouted. " WHAT YOU"RE NOT HUNGRY!!!!!"

" Wait that is so weird of her! She eats just like Beel!", Asmo replied, "Surely there must be a reason to why she's not hungry! Are you pregnant!!!?"

She growled, " ASMO!!! I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!! I told you I was fine!!"

Levi paused for a moment. " No that isn't it I'm always finding her eating pocky sticks in the afternoon!"

" Well if it makes you feel better! then I can your food then?" As Beel asked as he dazzled his eyes as a way of trying to eat Ritsu's food.

Mammon answered. " Nah you're all wrong! Something must've happen between Satan, Lucifer and her!"

Everyone quickly turned towards Mammon with a shocking reaction, then Asmo turned towards Ritsu and asked. " Surely Mammon's joking right!!? I didn't see Satan or Luci at the dinner table? Did something really happened between you three!?"  
  


Ritsu blushed intensely as she hesantily answered. " Well you see I um...............

Suddenly she was immediately interrupted by the sound of Luci and Satan coming in the room. "Well good evening everyone! Dinner smells quite great tonight!", as Luci's exclaimed

Satan nodded. " You're right! I wondering who on dinner duty we must thank them of course.

As the both took their seats at the dinner table, Asmo let out a small sigh. "Two had me worried there! Where you two at!?"

Satan sighed. "Well were trying to prove your bet with Mammon?" 

Asmo tilted his head to side and asked." what bet??"

" What Satan is that Ritsu has some chubby figures and also thicc thighs but has perfect figure! You was Right Asmo!" as Luci explained.

Asmo's eyes widened with surprise as he demanded, "Mammon ! GIVE ME MY $20 BUCKS!!!!"

" EH!!!! SURELY HE"S JOKING !!!! THERES NO WAY SHE'S CHUBBY!!!, as Mammon argued.

Levi answered. "I was right as well to you know! So also give me back money you or why you don't picked her up to??"

Mammon snarled at Levi," FINE I'll do it!!!", as got up from his seat and picked up Ritsu and tried carry her bride style but eventually fall to ground, "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EATING RITSU!!!!? Your super heavy!!!", as Mammon answered.

Twitching her brow, she immediately smacked him on head. " OH SHUT UP YOU THAT"S NONE YOU"RE BUISNESS!!" 

Suddenly Beel decide to pick me up myself as had no problem with it. " I don't know the problem is but she's not heavy to me! Mammon you probably don't lift bruh!"

" OOH GIVE her to me!!! I wanna hold her!!!", as Asmo took Ritsu from Beel's arms, "WOW RITSU YOU ARE LIGHT AS FEATHER!!!!" 

Levi spoked as he took Ritsu from Asmo's arms, "Okay! its my turn! WOOOOOOOOW!!!!! SHE"S SO LIGHT AS A FEATHER!!!!"

Next it was Satan turn to hold Ritsu, "Well she's a little bit heavy but still light as a feather to me!"

Finally, Luci was the last person to hold Ritsu as chuckled."HA HA HA!!! I guess we're all stronger than you Mammon!"

Mammon angrily whined. "THATS NOT FAIR!!!! YOU GUYS ARE CHEATING!!!!"

All Ritsu could do was blush bright red and cover her face up. Then Belphie walks in while yawning. "Evening everyone what's -----", His eyes widened with surprise as he saw what going on,"Nope I'm leaving!", then leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy please leave a Kudo and a comment


End file.
